pokemonadventures2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan
Ethan is a boy that can transform into a wolf. He lives with his friends Red, Black, Kyouhei,Brendan and Lucas. He had lived with his mate Kris, but they got angry each other and decided to broke up. Then he meet Red and the others. Ethan in Pokémon Wolf Stories Ova 1 Ethan is the son of the legendary bear hound Shiro. At first,Ethan does not get chosen by Takeda Gohei to be his new hunting wolf because he is the runt of the litter Ethan stays with his mother (Yamabuki) until she is moved back to her original owner, Big sister Bizen, which upsets Ethan greatly.Ethan then decides that he is able to visit his mother. On his way to visit his mother, he gets attacked by some wolves. Ethan tries to escape by jumping into the raging river.He is saved by Shiro. Ethan is fascinated by Shiro's strength and speed, and takes his advice of eating more, causing him to become stronger. When Daisuke is attacked by the same wolves, Ethan bravely does his best to fight them off. Takeda Gohei and Shiro hear Ethan's cries and growls and come to his rescue, chasing the wild dogs off. Takeda Gohei understands he has chosen the wrong dog, and starts to show greater interest in Ethan. One day, Shiro and Takeda Gohei drove to the mountains along with other hunters and dogs to kill the bear, Akakabuto who had been attacking humans and animals lately. Ethan hears his father's howls for help and rushes to his side. Here he finds a badly injured Takeda Gohei groping around for his rifle, which Ethan quickly pulls over to him and then helps his father fighting Akakabuto. Shiro sees no other option than to push Akakabuto and himself into a crevasse to save Takeda Gohei and Ethan. Shiro tells Ethan to take care of their master. After that, Ethan stays with Takeda Gohei and trains him until his owner died of old age. Ethan decides to live and meet Red and the others. Pokemon Wolf Stories Ethan is seeing with his group, he and the others were worried about the people who catch the wolves and sold them to the people. Later Red told them to go and hunt he went with Brendan. After hunting and reuntied with the o thers, he were waiting for Lucas and Black. Brendan asked him about his mate Kris, he got angry and yelled at him but he apologize after. Then they heard a sound and saw a little puppy named Max who was lost. Then Lucas and Black came back but with a female named Bianca after a talk, Bianca and Max left with Black. Ethan and the others stayed back.When Black come back, Ethan with Lucas,Kuyouhei and Brendan were bothe him that he fall in love with Bianca until Red told them to go and meet the town.When the got there, they saw 6 beautiful girls, they were acting like a silly people,until Red told them to go back to the forest. When they came back and Black leave for a while. When Black came back he told them that he saw the 6 girls that the saw at town,all were shocked until Bianca and Max telling them that a big monkey attacked the town and killed one dog. Ethan told them to not worry because he and the others will take care of them. When they leaved they saw the girls comming, after presenting themselves, Ethan was attracted to Lyra one of the girls, and he began to flirt with her,then he asked their directions and White pointed at the house where they live. When Blue and the others left,Kyouhei told him that he found a new girls he smiles. In the morning he with the guys visited the girls but the girls where worried about the big monkey, and Red told to Lucas,Brendan and Kyouhei to look in the forest meanwhile Ethan stayed with Red and Black protecting the girls, he soon finds out that the girls were wolves too,that made Ethan happily and stayed at the side of Lyra.Lately Brendan came and told them all the situation so Ethan goes for dogs and wolves. In the way they meet Saheji who tolds to Ethan about his son Drew and 2 sons and Kris. He was shocked to heard that Kris had pups with him. When they arrived they saw how Shogun is defeated but also experience Drew's dead,after that he return to his home with his friends.After that Ethan was in his wolf form sad for his son(Drew)'s death until the others cheer him up so he got more hope to stay with Lyra.In town they decided to get food for the girls he went with Red and Kyouhei. After stealing they find Black and the others but they saw a family living where the girls does so they have to wait until they finally gone.After seeing the owners leaving he and the others went to the girls's house. After they arrived he got close to Lyra meanwhile Lyra was very nervious of the short space.All of them talked about the battle with Shogun but when Lucas said that they lost many wolves and dogs making Ethan feel very depressive, Lyra notice this and ask him if he was alright and smiling Ethan said that he was fine. When they have to go becasue the owners were comming back Ethan give a quick kiss to Lyra before he left. In the way they were stopped by 2 dogs Ash and Barry that told them that they were the one of the survivors of the battle with Shogun and wanted to join the group. They happily accept them. But Black wanted to take a walk so Ethan went with him. In they were distracted when a Wolf screams at them the Wolf told them that his name was Kenny, Black told to Ethan that a dog told him about Kenny, Kenny keep telling to Black that he is his father and that his mother told him but Black refuse it and run away with Ethan. Ethan was thinking if he was his son.When they arrived they told them that they encounter Kenny,his friends told him that he should go and find him,he gladly accepts and ran off to find Kenny. When he find Kenny he asked him about his mother,Kenny said to him that she was her mother,now Ethan knew that Kenny was his son,Ethan tells him about him and that he was kris' mate and his father.Ethan and Kenny hugged each other, when Kyouhei came and told him about Hougen. Kyouhei said that he kidnapped Lyra and the others and that Hougen wanted to mate with them.Ethan got very angry saying that no one will mate with his Lyra,and Ethan told his son to come with him,now Kyouhei guide them to Red and the others to rescue the girls.When they arrived they went to a house where the girls where just when they were gonna leave they were interrupted by Sniper a dog who is from Hougen's pack.When Sniper tried to attack Kenny shouted dad knowning including Lyra that he has a son.When Kyouhei kicked Sniper they were able to run away. In the way he tried to talk to Lyra she shouts him to leave her alone and runs away,he runs after her.When he found Lyra,he explain her everything,and the reason why Ethan leave Kris,that made Lyra so confuse and he told her that he will make her mind then he kiss her.When Ethan break the kiss he told Lyra that she will be his mate form now on and kiss her again not knowing that Kenny saw and heard everything.Later when they arrived and he told them about what happened. He asked for Kenny but everyone didn't know,Ethan thought that he was playing around. The next day he told Lyra that he wanted a little girl of course Lyra reject it and punches Ethan. Moments later they saw Hougen and his pack arrived,Hougen screamed that he wanted to challenge red but Black got out of the house taking his place. Hougen told them that he killed Kenny,everyone was shocked,Ethan explotes in rage and wanted to kill Hougen.When Hougen runs away Ethan with the others following,but they saw how Hougen was killed by his ex-owner. Ethan was devastated about Kenny's dead,he knew that he lost all his family. When they arrived he thought about forming a new family with Lyra but that he will never forget about Kris and his sons. Then he carries Lyra to her room and kissed her having their little moment together.After 3 months Black came with terrible news, he said about a bear who invaded their home. Suddenly Ethan realized that it is Akakabuto. Ethan convinced Red to get more allies since it isn't a normal bear. So everyone decided to leave.After saying goodbye to Lyra and the girls they went to their journey. In the way they found a wolf named Joe, he reveals to be Kris's son making Ethan shocked that his last son is alive. Ethan and Red tried to convice him to join his pack,but Joe refused because he hates him because he abandoned his mother when she was ill. After Joe run away,Ethan followed him. When he found him he saw Akakabuto and he sees Joe trying to attack him. When the bear made an avalanche with the rocks,Ethan was so shocked thinking that he lost all his family. But then he sees Joe being alive and tries to attack the bear,Ethan screams him to stop. However Joe didn't care and tried to attack only to be scratched in his head.When Joe was falling down Ethan grabs him and the two fell.Later they survived the fall and Ethan tries to explain the things but Joe refuses.Then the owner of Joe came and tried to help them. The owner takes Joe away to hea his injures and Ethan just look them. Later Red and the others came and ask him if it went right,Ethan answer them that more or less. Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Humans